bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akihitō Shoujin
Akihitō Shoujin (精進明仁, Shoujin Akihitou) is a rogue Shinigami, and the older half-brother of Hiroshi Shoujin. A psychopath and a criminal, Akihitō is the foil to Hiroshi's seemingly infallible character. Raised under the same household, Akihitō has posed a threat since birth to Hiroshi, and has been regarded as his greatest rival, one he has been unable to catch. Character Overview Akihitō is viewed as the "ultimate rival" for Hiroshi. He is a major archenemy, being a rogue criminal - who is not only as cunning and as brilliant as he is but one who defies all the moral guidelines and the beliefs that Hiroshi was raised to believe in and fight for. His very existence threatens Hiroshi's own, and being directly related to Hiroshi places a wear on the minds of both characters as time progresses onwards. Akihitō, being related to Hiroshi through the blood of their father, plays the part of being the one true adversary that Hiroshi cannot defeat. The character is the antithesis "pure evil" to Hiroshi's "pure good" narrative, their lives closely parralleling both each others' and that of their fathers'. Appearance Akihitō is a young man, standing at 6'1" (185 cm) and 182 lbs (83 cm). He has spiky, jet black hair that sprawls wildly across his head, suggesting a lack of care. He possesses long bangs which hang to the left and right of his face, extending downwards towards his chin. He has dark black eyes, and possesses a stern, callous appearance. His facial expressions rarely change, always appearing very serious. In his mask, he is able to mimic the appearance of emotion and therefore appears relaxed and confident. Appearing mostly in black clothing, Akihito does not change his clothing between his two lives. As a businessman, he wears a white shirt with black pants, a black tie, and black leather shoes. Outside his mask, he wears a black jacket with an all-black shirt underneath, black pants and low black boots. Personality Akihitō is one of the few true "psychopaths" that exist, adept at disguising his antisocial behavior with learned responses. These responses include facial expressions, changing his tone of voice, eye movement, and even going as far as to display emotional responses to events, normal human behavior that allows him to keep the appearance of a "mask" while out in the public eye and during regular interactions with other people. He does very little to hint at his true nature while socially engaged with others. Associates describe him as intelligent, cunning, quick-witted, fairly confident, reliable and quick on his feet, amongst other descriptions. His prowess in handling social situations stems from the ability of his to process information by adapting to it, observing and learning from responses to a situation as to effectively incorporate it into his false persona, allowing him to continually adapt and survive. His outstanding charisma and natural charm allows him to deceive even the most intelligent and analytical of individuals, allowing him to live out a double life without raising suspicion about his activities or his whereabouts, and even after his eventual defeat it cannot be said that there was much left behind to disprove this. Akihitō's true, psychopathic tendencies emerge following a confrontation with his younger half-brother, Hiroshi. Once revealed, it becomes clear that something has always been awry about Akihitō's behavior. Akihitō appears and speaks in a laid back, carefree manner which displays his arrogance and egotisticalism, as well as his calm, intelligent, logical way of thinking. Akihitō is shown to be completely and utterly devoid of emotion, empathy, sympathy, fear, guilt, and lacks moral guidelines and a sense of responsibility. With an inability to understand the concept of "emotion", Akihitō is a cold, manipulative character who sees nothing wrong with the actions of violence, torture, and predation that he commits, frequently manipulating others for his own gain through deception and outright lies to others to cover up his actions. He is adept at using his charming demeanor to conceal his web of lies. He expresses misanthropy for people, placing little value on human life and Shinigami life except only when convenient for himself. Extremely violent and sadistic, he is prone to moments of impulsive killing and unprovoked murder sprees with no real reason behind them. His impulsive killing is the only thing stated to give him a "rush", a moment of temporary excitement that subsides. His impulsive and addictive personality causes him to use murder as a tool in order to seek his thrill, and Akihitō assumes that this same thrill is what happiness would be to his human and Shinigami counterparts. His arrogance and elevated sense of self, as well as his intellect and charisma, has caused him to be described as "perfect" by rings of evil within the community and as "diabolical" by others, possessing traits of a villain never seen before. Akihitō's personal relationships are distinct based upon the personality he displays. Under his mask, Akihitō is a highly networked individual, owning his own business and having many people considered "friends" and close accquaintances. He holds a high place in the community and is revered as an idol of sorts to younger children, whom he displays a fondness for. Outside of his social mask, however, he has very little interaction with others, outside of manipulative, one-sided relationships he keeps with the few associates who help him conduct his affairs. Akihitō's mental state defines his personality, and as he further embraces his lack of humanity and psychopathic tendencies he descends further and further into his own madness. Towards the end of his life before being euthanised by his younger brother, Akihito's mental breakdown is visibly displayed. Entering the battle a psychopath, as his memories of his childhood flashback upon him during battle his psychopathic traits are revealed to be an assortment of mental issues, caused by his father's neglect. Never treated or controlled, these concurrent illnesses ultimately impair him. Previously displaying psychopathy, his state breaks down to display traits of dissociative identity disorder, depersonalization disorder, severe schizophrenia, extreme narcissistic personality disorder and depression, amongst other undisclosed illnesses. Incoherent and incapable of seeing the truth of reality due to his psychotic state, Akihitō is unable to perceive his senses and becomes ignorant to the world in itself. He acts as an animal does, relying only on impulses. Unable to balance his psychotic state, the internal battle between his multiple states of mind causes his physical body to initially act out his delusions and hallucinations. He displays extreme feats of sadistic behavior, killing without concealing his desire for blood. Ultimately, his mental breakdown causes him first to plunge into manacial laughter, then slowly calms down to a permanent catatonic state. History Not much is known about Akihitō's past prior to his first run-in with his younger brother. At a young age, Akihitō displayed psychopathic tendencies as a child, which caused initial concern in his parents. Concerned with the wellbeing of their child, as well as their own wellbeing, Akihitō was placed in an institution geared towards estabblishing "moral guidelines" for young, mentally impaired children. Although Akihitō began to display great progress in controlling his inherent traits, the birth of his younger brother marked a distinct regression in his personality. His father, once displaying affection and love for Akihitō, began to resent him as his child, and viewed Hiroshi, his youngest brother, as his successor and favorite child. Competing for his father's attention, his suppressed traits would once again emerge at the age of ten as he continued to fight a battle he could not win. Hirohito eventually realized the threat that his child carried and attempted to once again find help, ultimately deeming it useless and once again sending Akihitō away for psychiatric care. In his attempt to, however, Akihitō leaves his home in a fit of anger, returning to kill his younger brother. After being stopped by his parents, Akihitō kills both of them only to find that his younger brother was not present. He impulsively burns down his childhood home , and in a fit of rage burns down the surrounding area around him. He then disappears. Equipment * Unknown Sword: Akihitō carries around another sword with him, alongside his shapeshifting Zanpakutō Hōnoya. The abilities of the weapon are currently unknown. Powers & Abilities Immeasurable Spiritual Power: Perhaps his greatest trait, Akihitō possesses vast amounts of spiritual power. Even at its lowest detectable levels it is equivalent to that of a Captain-level Shinigami, and Akihitō's innate ability to control the level of reiatsu he chooses to display allows him to conceal his movements, making him dangerous. His control of reiatsu allows him to create platforms of pure energy, allowing him to travel long periods. In addition, his reiatsu control is enough for him to deflect weaker attacks, akin to a force field without any visible effort, and deflect a majority of potential damage from stronger-level opponents. Testifying to his power, the force of his reiatsu has been enough to bring others to their knees, and pass out on occasion. In comparison to his own reiatsu, Akihitō refers to others' as 'prey" and himself as a "predator". Akihitō's reiatsu is truly immense, allowing him to fight for extended periods of time without tiring. He possesses massive stores of reiatsu, overwhelmingly powerful and possessing a "foul" and 'evil" distinction to it that creates a feeling of dread, fear, and panic to anyone within its presence. Akihitō's vast stores of reiatsu create a sort of instability in Akihitō's personality, and as such he is forced to maintain control or be controlled by his reiatsu. His psychopathy is speculated to be due, in part, to his vast levels of reiatsu. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As a result of his training routine, Akihitō is well versed in kenjutsu. Akihitō has shown himself capable of fighting back Captain-level opponents Shikai ''with ease, and can resist utilizing the abilities of his own sword even after his opponent attempt to take advantage with unsealed states. Akihitō attacks with quick, precise and powerful movements, fundamental techniques which allow him to subdue opponents effortlessly. His strikes have shown the capability of slicing through entire buildings. Displaying ambidexterity, Akihitō primarily wields his weapons with his left hand, leaving his other hand free to deflect attacks from other opponents, to shove opponents, or to physically subdue them amongst other things. He is capable of switching bladed weapons back and forth between his two hands with ease, even doing so while in the middle of battle in order to constantly keep his opponents on guard. His skills are very versatile, able to use various bladed weapons with advanced proficiency due to the nature of his Zanpakutō. '''Kidō Mastery': Hōhō Mastery: Possessing extreme mastery of the Hōhō technique, Akihitō possesses deceptive speed which leads opponents to often underestimate his agility. His deceptive speed allows him to move without detection, and allows him to deliver blows before most are able to react. He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern his mere presence, at one point carrying the rumor that he was capable of moving through space-time. Akihitō's mastery of Hōhō has given him the ability to completely slip through reiatsu tracking methods or radar, amplified by his ability to control his reiatsu. He is more than capable of dodging multiple attacks from all angles, all coming simultaneously from close range, and is capable of dodging even powerful attacks with relative ease. His reflexes are top tier, allowing him to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from angles that are in his blind spot. Almost never caught by surprise, his reflexes have been compared to those of a wild animal. When attacking, he is shown to be able to keep up with a quick and rapid assault that forces most opponents on the defense. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Akihitō does not utilize hand-to-hand combat except in certain situations, such as to save his life or to end the life of another. Akihitō displays techniques akin to advanced Jujitsu techniques. Mastering hand-to-hand close-quarters-combat, he is able to quickly and swiftly subdue opponents when disarmed with simple movements. He is also able to out-maneuver and defeat other experienced combatants due to sharp reflexes. When placed in situations where he faces an armed opponent, he is able to quickly disarm them before they can do any real damage to him, while also forcing them to physically combat Akihitō. Immense Strength: Relative to his size, Akihitō possesses immense strength. Immense Durability: Genius-level Intellect: Akihitō is a highly intelligent man, displaying his intelligence in various topics of human history and Shinigami history. Portraying as an excellent manipulator and an excellent strategic liar, Akihitō's intelligence allows him to easily influence people into doing as he asks. He is a very observant person, being a deductive analyst who often takes note of little details and small nuisances about a person and his environment, allowing him to react quickly and with maximum efficiency to any situation he is placed in. He displays intellectual brilliance, cultured and sophisticated, with extensive knowledge and a refined taste in arts, music, and literature. In battle, his strategic ingenuity is almost unmatched. Studying the tendencies of his opponent, he is able to "scout" them, in a sense - devising numerous numbers of approaches, which when combined with his advanced analytical skills allow him to defeat almost any opponent. Prolonged battles with Akihitō reveal his ability to accurately predict the opponent's next move, using counter-offense to first allow the opponent to strike first, then reacting with the most appropriate counter-move. He also displays the ability to psychologically break down opponents, torturing them with memories of their past and instilling fear within them while using their weaknesses to take advantage of them. Zanpakutō Hōnoya (宝の家, treasure house): * Shikai: Hōnoya is one of the few Zanpakutō's that are classified as a constant-release type. Due to this, it does not have a release command in order to utilize its abilities. Hōnoya does not display the exaggerated size that stereotypes other known constant-release type Zanpakutō (i.e. the famed Zangetsu). Hōnoya's normal form appears as a regular-scale katana with no distinctive features or details that set it apart from other Zanpakutō's in their sealed state. Hōnoya distinguishes itself with the distinct ability to "mask" itself, akin to its owner's ability to "mask" himself from the world. This ability allows the sword to take the form of other various bladed weapons, ranging from a miniscule dagger to a well-sized cleaver knife. The ability for Hōnoya to mask its true appearance is as Akihitō sees fit. It is assumed that Akihitō has learned, over time, to control the size and the density of the katana through extensive training, and is able to condense its form into a manageable state. : Shikai Special Ability: Hōnoya is a sword that is said to be "born in blood". As it "tastes" blood, the sword grows stronger in cutting power. At various points of power, termed "blood count(s)", Akihitō is able to utilize the abilities that the sword possesses. It is unclear how many victims the sword must claim before releasing its contraints on its power; at these points, however, the sword's appearance permanently changes, allowing one to discern when the sword is approaching full power. :: 25% blood count: Cuts inflicted by Hōnoya inflict extreme, incapacitating pain on an opponent. The blade of the sword also sharpens, allowing for deeper, blood-drawing cuts to be inflicted with ease. :: 50% blood count: At 50% blood count, Hōnoya increases its' size and cutting power, being able to cut through even air with relative ease. ::: Hanabuta (頞部陀, lit. arbuda): Cuts inflicted by the blade at this state infect victims with "cold" blisters which burn the skin and the area that the cut was made in, creating a severe frostbitten affect on the area(s) directly impacted. The newly-formed blisters gradually grow in size, and create the feeling of one's limb(s) being on fire, causing a burning pain as the blisters directly attack the nerves of the afflicted region. :: 75% blood count: ::: Sasubuta (刺部陀, lit. nirarbuda): Blisters left on the skin of opponents burst, causing the victim to experience insurmountable pain (to the point of passing out) as their skin is left raw and bloodied. :: 100% blood count: ::: Hadoma (鉢特摩, lit. padma): The blisters on the bodies of the victims grow in size, increasing beyond the body mass of the victim themselves. Akihitō is able to concentrate the blisters to a small area, causing extreme agony and anguish. After reaching a critical point, the blisters crack and peel backwards leaving the victim in a pool of their own blood. The victim's skin/body part, afflicted with blisters, cracks and peels outwards. On first glance, the victim's body resembles a blooming lotus flower. :::Makahadoma (摩訶鉢特摩, lit. mahāpadma): The blisters metastasize throughout the body, bursting in rapid succession causing the victim's body to crack into pieces. The metastasizing of the blisters afflict the internal organs of a victim. The body of a victim is quickly destroyed, reduced to liquefied remains which explode out from the victims' bodies. The radius of the liquefied material is quite large, and highly infectious to anyone who comes into contact with it. Making contact with the material causes blistering to appear on their skin, before ultimately undergoing the same process as above. * Bankai: Hōnoya-no-Shindō (宝の家の神童, treasure house of the wonder child): : Bankai Special Ability: Quotes